


Better Run! Better Run!

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, SADrien, Secret Identity, Suspense, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: ((REWRITE)) He wondered what it would be like if he just stopped running.





	Better Run! Better Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a bit longer piece with this idea and I decided to just run with it. 
> 
> hehe
> 
> 'run'

Its wings were illuminated in a sliver of light let in through that small window. Slowly, the shard of warmth grew until half of the room was lit beautifully. They scattered, flying around their master who was standing in the center of the room. Passion shown through those tiny black eyes, ready to do something other than lie on the ground. The unmistakable feeling of emptiness loomed in its heart. The creature stood to symbolize love, yet was used for such dark processes. Each one was unaware of what he would put them through. So while it and its bothers and its sisters fluttered around nonchalantly, he took the opportunity to search for some other innocent victim. One who didn't deserve to be possessed because they had a bad day or a mess up. His miraculous, if you could even say it was really his since he stole it, was misused heavily. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it did. And now these harmless, thoughtless bugs were unstoppable.

He chose one, calling out to it and he coaxed it into his palm, letting it land softly. It fluttered its wings for a moment before settling down. He smiled, sensing a kind of dread he hand't felt in a very long time. Stronger emotions such as these only provided a better chance of getting his prize. He closed his hands around it, making sure as to not smash it. It turned ebony. It's chemical make-up changed altogether under his influence. Before, it had the instincts to eat and to mate as all butterflies do, but now it's brain told it to kill. It had a mission with strict orders, and there would be hell to pay if it didn't listen. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

He rounded the corner in a flash, his well-kempt hair flying wildly behind him. No amount of hair gel could withstand the force of the wind as he sped down the sidewalks. His sides burned as he kept pushing, knowing his energy would run out soon. His lungs gasped for air as all rational thought escaped him. He had to keep running. He wouldn’t let it get to him. He wouldn’t risk what they will learn about him if it does. So, he kept going, running, flying, feeling. But the little ebony butterfly wouldn’t give up. It persevered, too, defying the laws of physics, or any physics he knew. And he knew a lot about physics, excelling in the subject in school, something he was very proud of and can see himself revisiting in the future. Knowledge came to him easily. Except now on this wild goose chase of either life or death, he had no understanding of his whereabouts or where he was going, too caught up in the moment.

As the thing got closer he felt serene numbness overcome him. He could give up. He could let go and never have to worry about how much sleep he got or how much homework he has to do because he was being somewhat of a vigilante all night. He could give up his power to the one person he would choose to give it to last. He could give up the only creature that made his room feel less like a jail cell and more like a normal bedroom. He could give up the one who made everything wrong in his life suddenly right. He could get rid of the burden. He could get rid of his sense of self-love and friendship. But, why would he? Why should he give up his life for a break? it just didn't work that way.

So run he did, down the streets, narrowly avoiding confused tourists, through alleyways. Anywhere. Running from his problems were just going to make things worse, he knew that. There was no way to stop it now. Though, he had to stop running sometime. Being a superhero did help him physically as a civilian, but not enough to keep him going for much longer. It was only a matter of minutes before he’d fall from exhaustion and possibly die if not be severely sick. The alternative of transforming was no longer an option, either. That was just another way for Hawk Moth to know his identity sooner. He won't get caught and he won't transform, he told himself. Because both will end with the villain knowing who he is. Although, he had his suspicions of the man's identity... he pushed it down. There was no time. The only thing that mattered was his and Plagg's safety as well as Ladybug's and Master Fu's. He could kind of see why Ladybug is afraid of sharing her identity now.

He could no longer feel the pinches from the little struggling black kwami hidden in his shirt pocket. His little screams and pleading to just stop and think were deterred from his brain as he hauled his tired self forward step by step. Nothing could keep him from moving but his stupid body. He knew he wouldn’t last after he began to slow. He started barely jogging at a steady pace, limping from the soreness his feat bestowed upon him. A matter of seconds now. He nearly collapsed as he couldn't take it anymore. He curled in on himself for a moment, hacking his starved for air lungs out before wearily standing back up.

It flew up to him, ready to poison him with its evil properties and force him to be nothing but a lifeless minion. He started to notice his surroundings, just then. A familiar bakery with a familiar girl leaning on the rails of a balcony. She must not have seen him, too busy staring off into space. He was finally able to breath, letting some semblance of normality overcome him. The little kwami stayed silent in his shirt, realizing he’d stopped going but still hearing breathing, waiting for the moment it struck. He took a deep breath and faced the creature that was now a mere two inches from his nose and turned away from it with a falsely confident expression. He had to believe that it would work. Luckily, it flew off into the distance.

He didn't understand why this had to happen to him. Why he had to find out that she was laying in a coffin in his basement practically dead. It wasn't fair what he had a horrible father who was possibly a villain, a dead mother, and that his heart belonged to someone who couldn't love him back no matter how much he wished she would. But life isn't ever fair. So, he walked in.


End file.
